IBC 13 Starts the New Decade as Most Watched TV Network in PH
Posted on February 5, 2020 by IBC Computer Man (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school unform)), 2019 PBA Governors' Cup, Who Wants to be a Millionaire (Cesar Montano), Express Balita (Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Talent ng Bayan (Tuesday Vargas, Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) IBC 13 is ushering the new decade on a high note as viewers nationwide continue to watch the network’s values-laden entertainment shows, sports shows and relevant news programs, making it hit an average audience share of 44%, versus ABS-CBN’s 38% versus GMA’s 32%, according to Kantar Media. “2019 PBA Governors' Cup Finals” still holds the title of being the top choice of Filipino viewers, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (38.2%) Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.4%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (37.2%); followed closely by the phenomenal superserye and Sam Y.G.-starrer, “Computer Man” (35.8%). Other Kaibigan shows that made the cut include “Iskul Bukol” (34.7%), “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (33.6%), “Talent ng Bayan” (32.4%), “Sarah G. Live” (31.5%), “Express Balita” (30.8%), “Tutok 13” (23.8%), “Open Arms” (21.8%), and “Alindog” (20.1%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 ruled across all time blocks in January, particularly in primetime (6PM-12MN), where it scored an average audience share of 59%, versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kaibigan network also won in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 41%, while ABS-CBN got 34% and GMA only got 27%, as well as in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 41%, in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 33%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 41%, versus GMA’s 39% versus GMA’s 37%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'Top 30 Programs' #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''Computer Man'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 33.6% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.3% #''Make it With You'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''Starla'' (ABS-CBN) - 27% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 22.8% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Your Moment'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.7% #''Alindog'' (IBC) - 20.1% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.7%